Tonight
by detinuu
Summary: NC-17. Smut. Please do not read if you don't like it. Simple. Kara/Maggie requested by a user. Hope you enjoy! One shot.


Tonight, was the night... it's going to be the big Christmas party and everyone is going to be here! Everyone... including Maggie. I had been waiting so long for this day. Not just because of the party and friends, but because I get to tell Maggie how I really feel. I told her the party started at 6 but everyone's going to show up at 7. How do I know? Because Alex is preoccupied and she's in charge of bringing everyone while I set up. Perfect. How do I look?

Kara looks in the door length mirror and makes sure her pink blouse is tucked in nicely to her gray button-down skirt. She touches up her bun and adjusts her glasses and is suddenly interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Her heart jumps as she rushes to the door and composes herself to smile and welcome her in.

"Maggie!" Kara exclaims as she leans in for a hug.

"Kara! Merry Christmas, it's so good to see you." She pulls away and looks into the still empty apartment. "Well looks like I'm the first one here." She chuckles putting the present she brought near the tree.

"Oh yea... I um... I asked you to come early to see if you could help with uh... stuff." Kara says nervously through a laugh.

Maggie looks around and lifts her eyebrows, "Well the place looks great already." She laughs.

Another nervous laugh escapes Kara as she looks up to her, "Thanks, um... here have a seat, there's something I'd like to talk to you about." She says almost frustratingly as she flops down on the couch.

"What is it? You seem real upset... I'm here for you." Maggie says without hesitation as she takes her hand.

Kara's heart rate jumps a notch as she decides finally, "Look, I know things have been weird and even with Alex saying she likes you and that not working out and stuff..." she says quickly. Maggie looks at her almost puzzled but a small smirk rises on the side of her lips.

"... What I'm trying to say is... I really really like you Maggie and I never know how to compose myself around you and-" Kara continued but was soon cut off by Maggie's lips on her own.

"You're cute when you babble like that." She looks at her with willing eyes. Kara immediately reads her and leans back in to press back into her, but the more she tries, the more Maggie pushes back. All those moments it was hard for Kara to make herself seem weaker than she was.

Maggie's hands trailed along her spine, down to her hips. A small whisper in Kara's ear made her shiver. "May I?" Maggie asks, hands on her thighs now. Kara shakes her head furiously, but Maggie dismisses her disapproval and feels between her legs. A ring of the doorbell and the sound of an opening door allows for Kara to shoot right up of the couch.

Kara blinks many times as to shake her mind of the euphoria. "Hey everyone! Welcome!" She managed to let out enthusiastically. "I'm so glad you all could make it." She smiles and welcomes them all with a hug. They all brought gifts and set them alongside the tree, and everyone talked and chatted all the while Maggie continued giving Kara seductive looks throughout the night, making sure no one saw.

"White elephant time!" Alex exclaimed. Kara sat across the room from Maggie so that there were no accidental brushing of skin going on. She looked over to her and Maggie gave a look down to her pelvic area as she bit her lip. Kara looked uncomfortable and crossed her legs.

Everyone was moving around and laughing and it got really rowdy and inappropriate. Half the gifts were full of sexual toys, books and games. "Really, a karma sutra?"  
Kara says and sits frustratedly on the couch with a pouty face.

Everyone laughs as Maggie leans back onto the couch next to her and whispers to her, "I'd like to see you do some of those with your pussy." She chuckles and gasps sarcastically, "Oh I'm sorry, you don't have one." She laughs.

"Oh come on lighten up Kara! White Elephant is always good fun and games with friends!" Lena states. Everyone laughs along with her and Kara tries to muster up a smile for the rest of the night.

Later on around 10pm, everyone had decided they'd take the party downtown to the bar and have some drinks. "Hey Kara come on let's go have some fun." Alex says with a smile.

"Oh, you can go on ahead, I... I've had enough fun for the night." Kara says, picking up some trash from around the place. "Alright... if you're sure." She says and looks to Maggie and clears her throat. "Are you uh... tagging along Magg?"

"I'll catch up. I'm going to help Kara clean up a bit." Maggie says, smiling back to her. Alex smiles back and shuts the door behind her.

"You really didn't hav-"

"I didn't stay to help you clean Kara." She stammered. She walks up close to her and presses her up against a wall. Maggie feels Kara's breath shake and her gaze deflect hers. "Are you still upset with me?"

Kara licks her lips and tries to continue avoiding her gaze as well as her questions. And it was that moment she finally decided to speak again, she felt Maggie's leg press against her inner thigh slowly riding up between her legs. Kara couldn't ignore the heat welling up inside her. "No!" She yells and pushes her back. "No..." she stammers again, as she rushes toward her against the kitchen table, smashing their lips together fervently.

Maggie moves her hand to release Kara's long blonde locks of hair onto her face, as the stoop of her hair makes her all the more turned on from the way Kara is looking at her now. She pulls Kara close making her way into Kara's bedroom somehow and nearly tearing off her blouse.

"Wait, wait!" Kara says stopping her. "This is a really nice outfit, can we not ruin it?"

Maggie chuckles and says, "You look damn fine in that Danvers, I'm glad we can agree to get clothes off." She sits down onto the bed taking off her shoes, watching Kara undress in front of her. She was beautiful.

"Your turn." Kara says playfully.

"Oh no, you have to wait now. I'm studying the Karma Sutra you got. Thanks to yours truly." Maggie smiles devilishly.

"You got that!" Kara laughs as she approaches Maggie to help her take off her shirt, crawling her way onto her lap. Their lips came together again but this time more passionately, and Kara begins to roll her hips against Maggie's slowly.

Maggie pulls away and says, "You know, that don't work so well if you don't have a pussy."

Kara looks to her and says breathing heavily, "That doesn't mean I don't feel anything..."

Maggie smiles and unbuttons her pants, pulling her underwear and all off. There they are both completely bare in front of each other. Maggie pulls them onto the bed, her on top and Kara's arms around her neck. Full confidence, Maggie kisses Kara hard and down to her jawline, onto her hardened nipple. Maggie runs her hands down her spine and enjoys the soft moans that elicit off of Kara's lips. She positions her left leg to go under Kara's right, and slowly grazes her pussy between her legs.

Kara can feel the wetness of her dampening her in between. Her hips buck in response making them come into contact, releasing a moan from her. She tugs at Maggie's hair, making sure she received the positive response from her. Between a heavy gasp she lets out, "Please..." which made Maggie loose breath.

Maggie closed contact between them and pressed against her hard. She looks down to Kara's blonde draped face and keeps eye contact.

The work and movement of Maggie's hips made Kara's mind spin. She loved that Maggie could make her feel this way and she just hopes she can help her feel the same. Kara laced their fingers together and she also makes the attempt to grasp at the sheets and suppress her moans from being too loud. If she could cum, this was it.

Maggie keeping a constant flow of motion gave it her all, making herself cum all over Kara's in-between. She breathed heavily and slowly rode out her orgasm before she flopped down beside the woman she loved.

They lay there next to each other hand in hand, regaining their breathing and laughed with each other. "I think you came enough for the both of us!" Kara laughed.

"Well I had to stare at you all night and imagine all the things I could do to you." Maggie said before she leaned in to kiss her again. "But here's the catch, I get to spoon."

"What! That's no fair!" Kara said jokingly, laughing. She couldn't help but let her considering this had been the perfect night.

They look into each other's eyes and smile. Kara was the first to break their peaceful silence, "I love you."

Maggie moves a blonde lock from her face behind her ear before she replied, "I love you too."

Tonight. Tonight, is the night that I've been waiting for. Tonight, I tell her. Tonight, is when I tell Maggie I love her and make her mine.


End file.
